hyperionbluegts_td_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot, The Detective Goes Undercover
'''Pilot, The Detective Goes Undercover. '''is the First Episode on The Detective Undercover Manhunt. Story on the Opening part of the beginning, at the Chicago Police Department. Hanes Chavey was listening to Chief Carlston in his Office about the truth for his carrer. Transcript *At the Chicago Police Department at night.* Chief Carlston: The only reason is here, Hanes. Four years on the department and you're still the best detective i've ever got. i got a call from Detroit PD About a group of low life gang group goes by the name of Rucon. that he owns the Syndicate and one of our leads, and they need you to have the big work to do. *As hanes reads about the Rucon's Syndicate reading the details. Chief Carlston is pouring coffee to drink if hanes wants some.* Chief Carlston: Coffee? Black of course. Listen, i need you to go under. infiltrate his Syncative group and find some leads for evidence and i don't want anyone knows except for me. if you got them all, i'll take care of the rest while you do your work to find some clues. I got a FBI Agent, Dave Hengrove is waiting for you to get you set up. any Questions? *As hanes is standing up before he leaves the chief's office before Chief carlston is giving him one thing.* Chief Carlston: I Need your badge before you go, just be careful. *Hanes opened the door and reveal himself before meeting with FBI Agent, Dave Hengrove.* Dave Hengrove: So, i got called from your chief and you're going on a deep undercover work? Hanes Chavey: some low life gangs are putting some work on detroit for having some legit business. Dave Hengrove: Yeah, but some gang members can also find a wheelman to take the job. if that's might a good assignment for you Detective? Hanes Chavey: I'll give it a try to keep it low. *Three Hours later before arriving in detroit at the Parking lot. Dave hengrove drops him off to begin his undercover work.* Dave Hengrove: so i tracked their pin point so this is where you can start out to become a wheelman, good luck. (Drives safely away from Hanes to start his big assignment) Hanes Chavey: Busy man. *Hanes are going in to the parking lot to meet with a couple of Rucon's gangs Gang: hey, who's that guy? Gang 2: i think he's new driver. Gang 4: I bet another one of those clowns from another town who want a try Gang 3: Dang, guess he can do some cool skills like that? Gang Training Instructor: Yo, you're the new guy Right. Think you can drive like a real wheelman? *Hanes began to keep himself calm and quiet without saying a word to prove his work.* Gang Training Instructor: i see, you seem interested to take the wheel i hope so, now get in fool. this will also show the driving skills basics test by that paper you saw. *Hanes shows a list of driving skills he will take, * Burnout * Handbrake * Slalom * 180 * 360 * Reverse 180 * Speed * brake test * 1 lap all the list was unmarked.* Gang Training Instructor: oh that, some other lame newbies don't pass all of skills if we need a perfect guy to do the job. now show me what you do. *Hanes begins his Driving training sitting right next to the gang instructor. he must start with a burnout before taking some speed as he nearly towards the wall and he do a handbrake and the gang instructor feels getting rough as he hold on. he performed a reverse 180 and drive for a forward 180, when he need a clear spot to do a 360 spin, the Gang Instructor tells him if he's good enough.* Gang Training Instructor: Hey man, ok ok ok that good enough! oh i'm getting sick. *Now hanes hasto do with a salom with the parking support, take a salom skill will turn left and right and turn again for another round. taking one lap around before taking one last step is brake test. Gang: Wow! you're the man, we gonna need you for a job. *Later He finally leave the parking garage and hanes got a call from Dave.* Dave Hengrove: I got your self a old Motel Room where you can stay low for a while during your deep undercover work Detective hanes. Hanes Chavey: An old Motel, that's a place to lay low for a while? Dave Hengrove: Don't worry, this is where the Low-life Crooks comes in from town to town every time so we keep you cover since your Detective badge was removed while your police chief takes care of your records, it'll be fine just for a short time if there's something going on. Hanes Chavey: My Career will be keep while taking a big work quietly. *Hanes arrived at the low life motel, as he enter the reception room. he asked the clerk for a room without speaking and he give hanes a room key. Hanes walked in to Room 8 and find himself a bed, bathroom and a 90's TV. and he's thinking in a calm quiet way.* Hanes Chavey: Cleaver Old room. *As hanes walked in to his new old rundown motel room as a undercover work. he sit on the bed and wait for a 1 hour before received a call.* Dave Hengrove: Ok Detective, a voice message box that i give you for gang jobs so you can lay low and don't blow your cover if you find some main leads for evidence, good luck out there and your codename will be putting your last name was, Slater. Hanes Chavey: Hmm, interesting name. Dave Hengrove: Don't worry this will keep your real name for a awhile, i'll be in touch if you need me. *When hanes is sitting around, using a Message box will be waiting to receive.* Female Message box: You Have 1 message Received. *He played the voice mail hearing from a gang member* Gang (Voice mail): It's Us, we just want to do a Robbery job. we need a driver who can do all the skills for a simple getaway job, you want in? *As hanes ready to get to work, he stands up before he leaves the motel room. he's getting in on a Four door sedan and drive off.* Hanes Chavey (Narrative): My Name is Hanes Chavey, Chicago PD Detective and i'm on a deep undercover to work with a group of gangs the Rucon Syndicate. and i will have the leads for finding the Evidence to bring them down for justice. *end of the Episode.* Category:Fan-Fiction